


七

by OTTO_08



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTO_08/pseuds/OTTO_08
Summary: 七宗罪与博士的……情感交流。不是车队巡游，是爱情小说。*!!!因为它们都不是人类，所以当然会有各种……非常规的描写。!!!!!!可能引起不适……!!!!!!不能接受的话就不要点了……责任请自负……!!!*……并不是我的船。公益大巴而已。





	七

 

 

从那一晚起，他的噩梦结束了。

他关于大雪、圣诞夜、黑色的球体和满是灰尘的山洞的噩梦。在冰冷的石砖砌就的狭窄厅堂中，冷白色自天顶洒下，暗示极高处有透光的隙缝：那未免太远了，以至于不能说是确实的存在。

与其相对的，只需要转过头，他便可以在近处找到那个耀眼的球体，低声细语，告诉他什么才是真的，什么是谎言，像一本温柔的预言书，像整群困在枯死的草叶间的流萤。

 

_该醒了。_

 

零时七分。

他眨眨眼，从勉强称得上安眠的沉睡中醒来。

好亮。他不满地嘀咕。台灯直冲着他的脸， _要有光，_ 一个声音，也许是在他的脑袋里嗤笑着对他轻声说。那条温热的舌头——就算是舌头吧，一条带着吸盘和细小的弹性肉钩的，黏糊糊的舌头……——如每一个夜晚一样，耐心地鼓励他主动分开双腿。

 _我不需要看你的书，或者笔记本，或者报纸，_ 看来说话用不上 _它_ 灵活的舌头， _可你的脸，你的眼睛，让人快活——所以，这也会让你快活。_

对你来说甜言蜜语不是没什么必要？他扭开脸，台灯却不愿意放过他的眼睛——啊，看来今晚至少还有另一只手了——那只仍属于他的左眼……他试着闭上它；灯泡像阴天的夕阳留下带灼烧感的影子。

 _只是，你喜欢夸奖；_ 带着韧性的舌尖缠上他的阴茎（真是够了，他讨厌它这种时候像根温吞的绳子）， _否认没有意义，记得吗？我了解你……了解这世上每个愚蠢灵魂暗藏的肉欲……了解它们被淹没时的样子和快乐的痛呼……你知道，你的身体知道……_

灯光几乎穿过他的眼睑，想要钻进他的脑袋。

 _所以，我们的好伴侣，_ 太亮了，他沉默地想， _我的好爱人……醒过来。_

 

 

 

**· 01**

 

灯光熄灭。

 

他猛地睁开眼。无形的狂风带着声响，像鞭笞本身，像寒冬和从皮肤上撕下的血痂。

_我喜欢高处。越高，越好。越好，才能越高。_

他从眼角看到属于高层建筑、肮脏又漠然的外窗玻璃。微弱的灯光从厚窗帘之间漏出来，向深夜中漫无边际的城市高空。他不想猜这里有多高——他不想猜窗子另一侧有没有人。他不想猜他们会不会看到自己，看到扇动双翅，好把他压在玻璃上的黑影，看到他的双腿被抬起，紧紧夹上它凹凸的外皮。它通常该是冰冷的，但此刻，在他的皮肤下面，它灼热、涌动，仿佛即将开始凝固的岩浆。

他将靠在玻璃上的双臂弯起，拥抱它烫手的脖颈。奇怪的是，他感觉不到那条舌头了。温吞的压迫感显然还在，不过不再是渴求的、刺痛的：当然了，一个全由不现实要素搭建成型的春梦，这当然是 _它_ 应该能做到的……

顶在他臀间的东西感觉起来像颗掉落得太早的巨大松果，满是粗厚紧凑的鳞片。它的嘴唇靠上他的耳朵： _你该紧张点。这里高极了。_

他笑了。你们不会摔死我。你们会保护我。

_你是个优秀的容器……我是你最骄傲的美德。_

你永远都是。他似乎是自然而然地回答。

 _抓紧。_ 它说。

他也许确实更欣赏它的做法：鳞片鼓动起来如同半凝固的石块，它的进入温热而且光滑，充满令他满意的、周期性的规律。伴着膜翅包裹空气的响动，他被紧抱着挤向玻璃……他的膝盖又收紧了一些。他明白它想要什么。如果他不开口求它，那块令人满意的、带着自律般余地的异物就永远不会进入他想要它去的地方。它需要他的哀求，他的软弱—— _博士，_ 它浅短地抽插磨蹭他的入口，嗓音在夜色中散发着不可见的光亮， _这没那么难，有些东西，所有重要的东西都不会从虚空中诞生，总要自一处流往另一处，从低处向高处，从你流向我、流向他……_

他没空细想它的含义。他不愿再一次放弃它想要的，他们该站在一处，而不是谁作为谁的奴隶。

我不会求你的。他说，亲吻他高傲的爱人的脸颊，又为不能吮吸它遗憾不已。可你也许还不知道，你是最好的那个，最好的那个……我们会一起去最高的地方……更高的——他抽了口气，它就吃这一套……

他耳边的低吼半是懊恼，半是满足；他的脊背撞上窗子，响个不停。

 

_——亲爱的，你听到了吗？_

_也许是小鸟……别管它。_

_不……又响了！你听，我想是在那边。_

_好吧。我去看看，宝贝。_

 

他睁大眼睛。不，这不可能。那个声音已经死了——死了。他亲眼看着他的身体飞出窗外。

可如果他没有，他马上就会拉开窗帘，为检查奇怪的声响，检查他可悲的、失败的弟弟，如何被有翅膀的怪物拥抱着，在城市的高空张大开始疼痛的双腿，屁股里插着一根发红的石柱（比起性，更适合它的也许只是用于征服的武器），检查他是如何渴求那根东西，渴求它隐藏在结块的表皮下，饱含热量的熔浆……

 _准备好了吗？_ 它问，插入深处的鳞片紧贴在他的体内，颤抖起来——

不，等一——

暖黄色的灯光从后方笼住他赤裸的脊背。

 ……Thad？

他听到玻璃就快被压碎的声音。

不——不！

一声嘶哑的低笑。

 _可永远别以为你能赢。至少赢不了我。_ 它咬住他的侧颈，又向他的体内伸长了些。那些鳞片，那些岩浆的种子已经成熟，只差一阵风的功夫就会绽开，四散飞溅……

窗子被向内撞破了。

他的哥哥站在那儿，带着轻蔑而非惊恐的表情。他是这样熟悉它，几乎想不起它不挂在那儿时他哥哥的样子。他站在那儿看着他倒在满地闪光的碎片中，看着那幅构图错误的穹顶装饰，看着他被扣住的双手，看着他在他哥哥客厅的地毯上发出声嘶力竭的拒绝：并非拒绝被刺穿的身体，或者正被释放向体内的熔浆，只是拒绝他兄弟的视线。

他无法注视它。

他在滚烫刺骨的亲吻中闭上眼睛。

_任何人都不会再被允许那样看你，爱人。_

 

 

 

**· 02**

 

周围一片漆黑。

 

他挣扎着坐起来。显然，他已经逃离了那个要命的房间、它天花板上的水晶吊灯、静不做声的恒温系统、他的哥哥与他的家庭……他抬起一只手。又黏又滑的东西粘在他的小臂上，想要把它拉回原处。

这简直让他觉得有那么点温馨。

你不能真的吃了我，好吗？他摸摸那条正包裹着他的下身的舌头，翻过身来。它喜欢他这么做：整个人趴在它的上面像趴进一张床垫，用手指划过它肮脏但锋利的牙齿，划过它们的背侧。

 _你好硬。_ 它呜噜呜噜地说，像一只不高兴的小狗，一只还算高兴的幼虎。

怪你的兄弟吧。他回答。我该怎么取悦你然后——他指指身边的一切，不知道这张嘴之外是否还存在任何东西——离开这个梦？

_我吃了你，你就不用再应付别的几个……简单又美味的选项……_

只是我们还有人要找，有大事要做。

 _肚子饿着可做不了。_ 它动动舌头， _喂我。_

 

这向来不是什么“喂食”。他能做的只是伸展手臂、双腿、整个身体，让它的舌头和口水去它们想去的地方。他分开嘴唇，如果它想要他的唾液；它想舔他的眼球，他就睁大他的眼睛。好在他在这里不必再被另一条舌头困扰：这张嘴里永远都如此安静，像死亡一样，提供最柔软的睡床。

他避免回忆之前发生的事。它不算是真的发生过，所以这不难。反正也不会有人要求猎物被品尝的时候集中精神，或指出那让它们尝起来有什么不一样。

那些渴求食物的消化液会在他的休憩中拿走它们能够拿走的一切。他的身体半淹在里面，知道它们会钻进他的屁股，把上一位同伴留在里面的东西吸个干净。至少它以前这么做过。那时他还没习惯他们一个接一个射进肚子，只能蜷在床上等要命的疼痛逐渐褪去。 _我可以帮你。_ 属于它的那团黑雾渐渐落下。 _放松一点，让我尝尝你的味道……_ 结束时它小心地准备了浴缸，向他道歉弄湿了他，让他黏得像个刚生下来的孩子，害他还得冲个澡……

但显然，他一点都不想抱怨。现在也是。液体缓缓滑进他的阴茎，精确地与他的体温保持一致。它们填满他的膀胱然后留在那儿。他勾紧脚趾，又被它的舌头包裹住脚背。 _我想吃了你。_ 它又一次声明道， _总是我，总得靠我才能把你洗干净。从里到外。_

他记起它的意思，记起它是怎么 _清洗_ 他的胃或肠道，让他在抽搐与失禁中反复达到持续性的高潮。习惯那些东西给他的日常生活都带来了些意外的困难。

或许今天也会如此收场。

 _进食是最美好的事，_ 它灌满他的嘴，说服他跪在它肥厚的舌头上，自愿地大口咽下它腥甜粘稠的体液， _任何人都无法拒绝。_ 它没有说谎。他从来不曾感觉到疼痛与屈辱，只有略带疑惑的、精神层面显然不怎么健康的快乐。它是最擅长填满他的那个。 _人类只是个无底的口袋，_ 它满意地抚摸他鼓胀的肚子， _胃肠、口腔；可没人能拒绝把东西塞进去，一次次，一天天。我可以给你；然后，你也可以给我。_

我不能呆得太久。他抹着嘴唇说，感觉到腹部的动脉有力地跳个不停。你才是第二个，它们都还等着要我。

它转着圈揉他的下腹，让快感和排泄的欲望像积水和淤泥混在一起。他呻吟起来。 _但在这里你很幸福。_ 那条舌头动了动，让他半躺在上面， _只要吃下去就行了。_

更多的液体爬上他的脖颈，催促他张开嘴，分开牙齿。他甜蜜的啜泣让这变得毫不困难。

他开始怀疑它透明的体液里到底有什么。他开始怀疑他很快会融化在它的舌齿之间。

_之后，我就会吃了你。_

它的声音里满是天真的期待。

_吃了那个，饱足的你……_

 

 

 

**· 03**

 

他猜他是昏过去了。

 

或者，他是被揍昏的——

他在看清上方的拳头之前便迅速滚向一边。

敲碎我的脑袋对你可没什么好处。他爬起来，身上沾满暗黄的沙子，抬起手。停下！

他可以像训练一只猛兽一样训练它。在和所有这群新朋友相处需要付出的努力之中，这反而是他最擅长的那部分。

它向后蹲坐在自己的腿上，粗长的前臂收拢在胸前，双拳垂地。整片荒原上只听得到它粗重的喘息，代替本应有的风暴或惊雷。他走近了两步，朝周围比划着：这是什么意思？你非得找这么个地方把我弄来？

 _我没必要思考虑那么多事！_ 它说。 _你让我心烦。_

你才是最大的那个麻烦。我得花比别人多几倍的时间跟你讲道理——还从来没有讲通过。

它挪了挪手臂。 _那就是你最让人心烦的部分，博士！_

你现在也要开始让我心烦了。他把手放在它的手肘上，抚摸那里畸形凸起的肌肉。它们轻轻松松就可以捏碎任何“道理”。那样你会更满意吗？

现在它们想捏碎的是他的脑袋。

 _不。_ 它把他向上提起，让他的脚尖只能刚刚留在地面上。 _你从不真的理解“我”存在的意义。_

 

他伏在地上，满脸满嘴都是沙子。它并不想要他，有时他甚至怀疑它根本不想射精或者什么别的，只是用尽办法让他伤痕累累。他的身体不再容易受伤这个事实恐怕让它失望极了；但在任何东西来得及治愈他之前，它很高兴能看到他的伤口和鲜血。

空中不止一个的太阳迅速晒干他大腿上的血迹。燥热、虚无、爆炸似地高速膨胀；属于它的世界的标志和模板。至少它坦率极了，他皱着眉头安慰自己，在又一次被按住侧脸的时候紧握拳头——在粗糙的地面上，它们磨得伤痕累累，又很快变成伤疤、变得平滑。

鼻梁、蝶骨、眼窝，吱吱嘎嘎地开裂、再重新合上。他担心他呼出的热气很快会伴着血沫，即使现在它们只是带起一阵阵灰尘，模糊了他的视线。

 _博士，_ 它压低身体，不得不弯折它长长的手臂， _我就在这儿。_ 它吼叫着，非常吵、连续不断，像落石源源不断滚入山谷，激起粗野沉闷的回音。

可每次它干巴巴的、枯死树枝般的性器重新翻开他的肠壁，他总能在它的吼叫中听出啜泣的声响。

 _承认我的存在……_ 它用门齿叼起他的脑袋， _承认我，从你的灵魂深处，承认我。我就会成为你的……为你撕碎面前的一切……_

鲜血混着它死臭的唾液流进他的耳朵和口中。它从没吻过他。如果它那么做，恐怕会咬烂他的舌头；正像如果他们拥抱彼此，它就会挤碎他可怜的骨骼。

在荒漠的边缘，任何东西都无从扎根。

他允许它的手掌握住他过于脆弱的身体；他努力抬高手臂，抚摸它开裂的嘴角。放开我。他咳嗽了几声，命令它，怀疑坚硬的粗枝会从内侧刺穿他的腹部。放开。

 _不！_ 它重复着，性器痛苦地扭曲。 _不——不！秩序、虚像、理性、谎言！_

 

不要诅咒你不了解的东西。他说，沙粒摩擦着他的喉咙。给它们机会。它们也需要你。

 

它哭叫着翻过他的身体。

他抚摸它淌血的、火红的眼睛，如同安抚一只受惊的蜥蜴。

它低下头，蜷起背，将前额抵在他的额前；它的呼吸仍然带着腐臭，带着焦土，带着硝烟。

_……接受我。_

埋在他体内的茎干碎成无数尖锐的碎片。

一滴细雨。

 

 

 

**· 04**

 

雨就要停了。

 

 _我们总是抽签决定顺序。_ 它说。 _我愿意等到最后，反正也没有什么不同。_

他穿着通常的那件黑色风衣和双排扣西装。而它没在任何地方，他站在齐腰的小湖里，能听见的只有雾气中水妖一般的低吟。

它在等着他找上它去。不是第一次了，也绝不会是最后一次。他拖着湿透的衣物向岸边走。

树林又黑又密，叶片和枝条都没生气地耷拉着，不时蹭上他的脸颊。当藤蔓植物颇有耐心地剥去了他的外套，他便发现它们不止是整片已死的枯枝。他迈步跨过水塘，盘根就模仿着巨蛇拽掉他的皮鞋或袜子；他抬手拨开垂蔓，叶芽就缠紧他衣袖上的纽扣。

他走进一片空地，赤着脚，穿着米白色的厚衬衫。

 _我喜欢这样。_ 它慢慢地说。 _等你主动来这儿，整个世界都在我的手边。这地方像样多了吧？又湿润，又凉爽，等人的话，再也没有比这更好的了——坐吧？解释那么多可真累人……_

蠕动的条状物缠成小丘，在他脚边微微隆起。他坐下来，解开皮带和领口。

没有回应。只有丛林中无数的手臂靠近空地的声音，像种嘈杂的催促。 _拉开拉链，脱掉衣服。_ 它们沉默地说，无需开口。 _做给我看，简单极了，跟以前一样。_

他谨慎地叹了口气。你可不是唯一一个嫌麻烦的。他说，把衬衫从头上拽下来。不过我不想浪费时间。

一根枝条接过他脱下的衣物。 _时间？值得它搭配的动词只有浪费。毫无用处的标尺……_

触手构成的小凳延展成一张沙发或躺椅的样子。他跪起来，把长裤向下拽到膝上，并不意外它没有给他准备一条碍事的内裤。他抱紧它弯折出的靠背，深深吸入它让人疲倦的香气。几条柔韧的粗藤编成一簇带着树液的凸起，不急不慢地顶开他的双腿。 _已经累了？_ 它说，擦过他垂着头的阴茎。 _倒也好。那次你睡着了，又松又软……_

他哼哼着抓住它，往自己已经湿了的屁股里塞。它讨厌太慢的前戏，讨厌扩张或者润滑，索性偶尔把他变成现在的样子：肌肉松弛，意识模糊，肠道里稍一触碰就会冒出黏滑的液体。所以他很快就成功了，顺着它坐下来，把它涨得恰到好处的伞状头部吞进深处，撑开结肠尽头敏感的弯口。 _何必找麻烦呢？_ 它体贴地支住他的下巴，让他能坐在它制作的器具上休息一下， _这本身就够麻烦的了……最麻烦的就是欲望……_

他知道它不会动。可他的脑中一片空白，多半也是托了它诱人的气味的福——好在这事也用不到什么脑子，他趴在它舒适的怀中，小幅地翘起臀部又落下，让发凉的粗大钝器撞击、甚至挤进那个隐秘的转折，每一次，越来越快。

他满意地闭上眼睛，抬高脑袋。水声随着动作越来越响，伴着他赞许的低语：很好，做得很好……他抚摸它，在它每次短暂滑出他的身体的时候。

于是被鼓励的触手们贴近根部的位置鼓起整圈圆球状的嫩芽，吸饱他溢出的体液，冒出绒毛般的细根。他握住手边的几根藤蔓，它们有凹槽的顶端正专注地吸吮他的乳头，又试着把有弹性的尖刺塞进它们紧闭的小孔……

操、操……他的声音像醉酒者一样变了调。你从没说过这个……这太……

 _舒服极了，对吧？_ 它缠住他痉挛的双腿。 _你们说促成进步的要素是什么来着？_ 在他自失去控制的唇舌间源源不断的叫喊中它问道， _我可从不是什么错误。终究都要结束……走慢一点也好，你说对不对？_

 

 

 

**· 05**

 

有些东西却仿佛永远不会结束。

 

在这间堆满金币的密室中，他有一个不会去想的问题：这是第几次？

四只手臂将他压在墙上。要是有那个心思，他会发现自己看起来像块钉在猎人客厅里的鹿皮，无力又无害，只是上个狩猎季节大获全胜的纪念。

你还要金币干什么。他问过。它只是回答， _它们存在。我还有个全是贝壳和石头的屋子呢，瞧瞧你们引以为傲的文明，碎了一地！_

它从身后按住他的脊背，另一对手也没忘了扶好悬空的大腿。

 _我永远不会腻。_ 它说。 _对你爸这样的人。诱惑他们既快，又有趣。_

他就知道它又要提起他的父亲。他的手指在墙壁上抓挠着，仍没放弃寻找攀附物的努力。 _而你呢？_ 它故作遗憾的叹气中带着金属质的吱呀声， _再简单一些该有多好。在过去，几块宝石就够了。但这些，_ 它转着圈顶进他发红的屁股， _有时比财富和权位更容易说服人。_

他笑了一声。你并不明白。

_我当然不明白！爱是什么来着？最自然而然的给予？_

它紧抓他坐下来，向后拽低他的双手，同时抬高他弯折的膝盖。四周，无数的金币如落叶般刷刷作响，仿佛还在从房间不可见的入口一刻不停地流淌进来。只属于它的奇异的屋子，小小的秘密基地——或者无数间屋子中微不足道的一隅。他瘫在它的膝间，随着那四条手臂的节奏上下晃动着；它先前射入他体内的暗黄色的黏液不时被抽出，落在他们之间。

周而复始。他听着自己像风箱一样略显机械的呼吸声想。它大概也该觉得无趣了。作为情人，它一定是相当乏味的那种。

四只手臂将他死死压住。它半结块的精液又一次汩汩涌进他的肠道，他只能低下头，等它漫长的高潮结束。太多了。他的急促地呼吸着，唾液从半开的口边滴答着滑落。他怀疑再这么下去它们会不会撑满他的肚子，一直流进胃里去。口交是另一回事，他可不想这样把这种东西吐个一地。

 _你真完美。_ 它的舌头碰碰他颤抖汗湿的后背。 _最好的是，我从没能占有你。_

呕吐感在他的咽喉边缘留恋地徘徊着。这很好吗？他轻声问。这能不能说服你换种方式和我交流？

它笑了。 _如果你成了我的——只是我的，我就不得不去寻找下一个恋人。下一个，再下一个……_

它的喃喃渐渐与重新开始的抽插搅在一起。他被迫再次直起身子。

_但总有一天……我会拥有你。_

 

 

 

**· 06**

 

_玩儿得还开心吗？_

 

他用手背遮住脸，不满地呻吟了一声。可悲的是那条舌头还缠在那儿，缠着他立起的阴茎。

那是梦吗？他看着它裹紧它的根部，在刺激性的压力中缩起膝盖。

 _是，也不算是。_ 它爱抚着它， _时间和空间对我来说都不成问题。人们的性幻想可比你想得到的有趣多了……_ 它用舌尖描摹着它突起的血管， _愿意付出的人就该得到他的奖赏。_

他看了看床头的座钟。无论它们做了什么，都只花了他一分钟不到的时间。

 _五六秒而已。_ 它转过身，把下体压向他的脸，语气里带着某种得意。 _你今天还没吸过它们之中的任何一个。现在来吧。_

它洁白光滑的性器自黑褐色的表皮中翻卷剥出、伸向他的嘴唇。 _那时候你还没有实验室呢，_ 它第一次强行探入他的口腔中时说， _你还会亲自去找目击者，可他让你含了整夜才告诉你……你杀了他吗？你一定保证了没人能发现他的尸体……还有那个不了解你的男孩，嗯，你那时也还是个男孩……年轻真是个好理由，能让你这样的人愿意主动跪下来，又允许他干进你的嗓子……就在大学俱乐部的后巷里……还有些什么呢？_ 它把那些混杂着事实的、虚构而出的画面送进他的耳朵， _唔……英俊的资助者和他的丈夫，两个一起……你那个该死的哥哥，在你父亲的卧室里，在他的床上……那次他出了个那么长的差……打你的屁股……不，别怕，是我——你做得真好，再吸得用力一点，对，好孩子……别怕，好孩子……_

即使到了现在，它也从不吝惜它的夸奖。他不必担心牙齿会伤害到它，可以稍稍放松下颌，吮吸舔吻它每一滴带甜味的、诱人的分泌液。在它催眠的絮语中，他被鼓动着用手指拨弄它伸出性器的开口处粗硬的皮肤，爱抚它有弹性的边缘，用指尖挑开它褶皱的内侧。它用沉醉的喘息回应他， _做得好，_ 它逐渐变粗、变长，舌头上的吸盘贴着他的阴茎又吸又转， _要是找到了那个小混蛋，你会不会也这样对他？_

他的回应不是肯定也不是拒绝：他失去了大部分的意识，忽视并忘记一切。像他们之间发生过的每一次。除了面前的怪物，他不想要任何东西，也想不起任何东西。它尝起来像是为他而生，全部含进口中时也只是轻轻顶到他的喉头。它在那里小心地涂抹几下，就惋惜地后撤，转而磨蹭他的舌面或上颚——那里已经变得能轻易激起他的快感。 _做得很好，_ 他抬起头，追逐紧含它圆润的尖端，任由催情的黏液顺着舌背融入他的身体， _你早就该找到我们，_ 它低吟着， _但我知道你足够努力了——那个糟老头没选择你，_ 它加快了旋转抽动的速度，让他的喉咙开始打颤，泪水不可控制地滑出眼角， _是我们每一个的幸运……你是最好的继承者……最美的……_

它发出一声尖锐悠长的叫喊。他慌乱地按住它的双腿，好让它灌满他的嘴——之后它滑出他的唇角，耷拉在他的侧脸边上。他疑惑起来，托起它，半闭着眼睛吻了好几下，舔去上面残存的液体。紧挨着那条垂下的器官，它坚硬发亮的表皮又裂开另一道小口，湿漉漉地闪光……

他咽了咽口水，嘴里还有种花蜜一样的香甜。

 _你值得这个。_ 它的影子离开了他。怪物弯着膝盖坐下来，在他的下腹上，把他插入自己的体内。他被紧实温暖的肉洞牢牢包住，在它柔和的挤榨中低低地叫它的名字——如它所说，人们在床上呼唤的无论是谁，那都是它的名字……

它又变紧了一点，甚至笑了起来。

 _放松。睡一会儿，忘了自己……_ 它耸动着干巴巴的屁股， _梦里的高潮……我能给你的最好的东西……_

_是的，我也爱你……_

_就算所有的高潮都只是梦……_

 

 

 

**· 07**

 

他在天亮之前醒了过来。

 

是哭声吵醒了他。从他的精神深处，透过睡眠和梦境的曲径，最终传进他的耳朵。

你没睡吗？他坐起来，蓝色的右眼微微泛光。

 _我怎么睡得着？_ 它的声音虚弱得像只秋末的小飞虫， _你一直和它们在一起。_

与其它几个不同，它亲密地结合着他的灵魂。这似乎让它格外苦恼： _我一直看着呢。看它们是怎么对你……你一次都没拒绝。_

他摇摇头。我不能拒绝。它们都……——他本想说 _爱_ ，又担心这会让它产生新的不快——它们都已经是我的一部分了。

_可我本来就是你。_

你是的。你是唯一的。

 _我是吗？_ 它提高了音量。 _我感觉不到。_

因为你不是为了感觉它而存在。

他假装这话和他自己没有半点关系。

可它发现了。

黑烟盘绕着降落在他的身边。它卧在那儿，爪子扣进床单里。

 _圣诞节。_ 它说。

他不解地望着它的小眼睛。

 _圣诞节，_ 它解释道，钻进被单下面，挨近他光裸的腿，爪尖轻挠着他，像只吃了醋的小猫， _这个圣诞节，让它们都滚开。只有我，和你。_

你知道那不可能。

 

它没有回答，搂住他的身体，发出雪片落地般的轻鼾。

 

 

 

 

 

20190409

 

**Author's Note:**

> ……好吃懒做组看起来关系应该不错。
> 
> 和小伙伴一起确认的哪位是哪位。  
> 如果错了我也……不改了。


End file.
